a new grey in the family
by theycallmetrish
Summary: christian and ana are married for about 7 years now. 3 kids, busy jobs and still happy. but what happens when christian finds a boy on the street that reminds him of himself? (DISCLAIMER: all rights to E.L James besides added charachters) (RATED M: mostly T but to make sure M)


hey guys!

for now i am aiming for it to be a short story of only about 5 to 10 chapters.

but if i get alot of feedback and some inspiration, maybe this will be a full length story. so it kinda depends on you guys :)

make sure to leave a review and favorite if you like it!

enjoy :)

* * *

''yeah, i get it ros.'' I say as I turn left. I love riding new cars. It feels amazing.

''I will come in tomorrow and sort it out.'' I roll my eyes and clear my throat. Ros was calling me about some deal that did not go so well and she wanted me to come in and talk to the guys. Well, I had to pick up teddy for soccer practice so I had to tell her no.

''yeah, tell them I will be there tomorrow.'' I finish and end the call. Ros knows that she has to contact Andrea for a time. I slam on the breaks as I see a small boy standing on the side of the road. As an instant my heart hurts and my head feels light. As quick as I can I park my car on the side of the road and get out. I walk over to the boy who probably doesn't remember what a shower feels like or what food tastes like.

''hey there.'' I say as I get on one knee and look in his eyes. All I see is fear and pain. I can't help but go back to the time my eyes looked the exact same and sorrow fills my heart.

He is looking around, anywhere but my eyes. A blind person could see that he is lost. I try to reach out but he quickly steps back, afraid of me and what I will do. I lower my head in defeat and start to think. Thing back to when I was in the same situation. Thinking back to what mom did to convince me she wasn't going to hurt me.

''what'cha got?'' the doctor asks as a tall guy handed her a chart.

''male, 4 years old. Dehydrated, severe bruises covering chest, back and arms. also dr. Trevelyan, I think he is traumatized.'' He says as the doctor stops and looks at me with sad eyes. Why is she looking at me with sad eyes? Mommy had sad eyes. Where is my mommy?

I start to cry because I want my mommy. Where did they take my mommy? The doctor rushes to my side but I scoot back immediately. I don't want her to hold me. No one can hold me.

She looks sad again. I feel kind of bad. But I just don't want anyone to touch me. I wrap my arms around myself and glance over to the pretty doctor now and then. I can smell her. Even though she is standing pretty far away from me. She smells nice. Like… candy! I like candy. Well I think I do. I haven't had candy in a long time.

''hey there, I'm doctor grace. How are you feeling?'' her hair is loosely hanging in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder and it looks like the beach. I slowly look up to her and she has one of the prettiest smiles I have ever seen. Of course my mommy had the prettiest smile of all the world.

I don't know how to say that I am doing okay. I can't talk. He told me not to talk. So I won't.

The pretty doctor sighs and sits on the end of the bed. All she does is just sit there. She doesn't say anything for a while. Which is nice. I like quiet. All though I like my mommy's giggle a lot. I love that sound.

''Look Christian—'' my eyes shoot up and lock with hers. No she can't say my name, oh no this is bad. This is really bad. ''what's wrong?'' she asks as I wrap my arms around my body tighter and lower my head into my arms. Bad things always happen when my mommy said my name. He would storm into the living room and hurt me. No one could say my name.

Doctor Grace moved closer to me and whispered soothing words. Mommy never did that. I lift my head up and look at doctor grace. She has a kind smile but her eyes seem once again sad.

''I will not let anything bad happen to you okay? I will protect you.'' Doctor Grace said as I gave her a slight nod. I was scared. Really scared. I liked doctor grace, but I just wanted to go home to my mommy.

''Hey look at me—'' I say as the boy looks up to me with big green eyes. ''let me help you. I will not let anything happen to you okay? I will protect you.'' I say copying my mother's words. I can see him relax. I now know those words soothed him just like they soothed me when my mother said them to me.

''what is your name?'' I ask softly as he gazes behind me and eyes grow wide. I look behind me and see a man coming towards us. I can't smell him yet but just by his walk I can see he is drunk. As soon as he approaches I stand up and guard the boy by standing in front of him. They man tries to throw a punch but I block him. I remind myself to thank bastille for learning me defense moves later.

I throw the man to the side and hear the boy whimpering behind me. I turn around to see tears rolling down his face. I pick him up and bring him to my car and get him in the backseat. I can't behind the wheel and start driving home.

As the boy and I walk inside I can see him looking around in amazement and taking in every little detail. I smile to myself. I did the exact same thing when I arrived at the grey mansion. Ana must have heard the door and came walking towards me but stopped when she saw the boy. Her eyes shot up to me with irritation. After years of marriage I can read Ana like I made her. Right now she is mad at me for not telling her I brought a—guest.

''hey there handsome, I am Ana grey. What's your name?'' she asked getting down on her knees and giving the boy a bright smile.

''Ryan.'' He said as Ana let out a small giggle.

''that's a very nice name, would you like something to eat?'' Ana asked Ryan as he nodded.

She stood up and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen. ''Gail, can you make Ryan something to eat? Anything he wishes.'' She said as Gail nodded and gave us a smile as Ana grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to my office.

She let out a big sigh and closed the door. I couldn't help but smile. She was so alluring. She rolled her eyes at me and walked towards me.

''you didn't bother to tell me you were bringing a stray into our home?'' she crossed her arms and looked fiercely into my eyes. Again, I gave her one of my 'come on babe' smiles.

''no Christian, don't do that. This is not the situation to forgive you and have amazing sex.'' I could see the moment she said it she regretted it.

''amazing sex huh?'' I say as I close the gap between us and run my fingers down her cheek and down her neck. As I was about to cup her breast she took a step back and sighed.

''damnit Christian, the hell were you thinking?'' she is referring to Ryan and I run my hand through my hair and turn my back to her. Looking out the window into our lovely yard.

''I don't know, he just reminded me of myself. I couldn't just leave him there on the street. I mean, damn Ana, he is what—6 years old? That is teddy's age for god sakes.'' I sink myself onto the big office chair and realize what I have done. I kidnapped a child.

''was he alone or did you see a parent with him?'' she was tender now. Which was one relief. I didn't like my wife unhappy or mad.

''when I found him, he was alone on the street. Close to the little café Mia always gets her coffee. And when I asked his name his eyes widened. Someone he knew was behind me. Probably his dad, step dad or someone that he is afraid of. He tried to hit me but I blocked him. And from that point all I could think was get out of here and take the kid with you.'' I say as my heart fills itself with pain again. I don't want to send the kid back there. God knows what happens at home.

''okay, you know what, we will give him some food, clean him up, give him some of teddy's clothes, a good night sleep and then we will go to social services.'' I nod but all I want to do is protest and tell her that he will go to a foster home while he could just stay here. But I know Ana had a long day, and so did i. we will probably talk about this more tomorrow.


End file.
